1. Field of the Invention:
This invention pertains to computer security measures for logging onto a computer or website using pre-assigned usernames and passwords.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Usernames and passwords are commonly used for logging onto various computers, networks and websites. Keeping track of the usernames and passwords and changing them on a regular basis and then recalling the new usernames and passwords are very difficult for most computer users. Because usernames and passwords are so commonly used, correctly typing them each time to use a computer, to open a program, to open a file, to connect to a network or to visit a website is very time consuming and annoying.
Because most individuals use their memories to recall usernames and passwords, the usernames and password chosen are usually relatively simple and easy to memorize. However, many websites are mandating users choose more complex passwords for security purposes. Complex passwords may include use of a capital letter, a required amount of letters/numbers, distinct characters, etc. These complex passwords can be difficult to recall.
What is needed is a system that allows the user to easily recall both simple and more complex usernames and passwords and automatically and accurately type them into the computer when needed.